They're Mine
by PurplMuffinXTRM
Summary: Thatch finds two little girls walking the streets of New York alone. He escorts them to the police. Confusion ensues as the sex crimes unit gets involved. But what's up with the little girl's name? Why does it sound so familiar? Besides that, she has the same last name as his disowned brother, of course.
1. A New Case

**A/N:** **My first attempt at an AU that doesn't take place in the OP world. If you want to read some fanfiction that does, check out my AO3 account. (Same usernames as here.)**

 **Criticism is appreciated.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **The Fourth Division, Thursday, April 19th**

"Hmm. That's strange." A young woman gazes out the window of a small cafe. Her cheek is resting against the palm of her hand as she observes the scene across the street.

"Is something wrong, miss Robin?" A man with an extended auburn pompadour asks his only customer. He stands behind the cafe counter drying coffee mugs.

Robin lifts her other hand and points out the window. A younger redhead block's the owner's view as they run over and lean toward the window with their hands pressed flat against the table. "What!? What!?"

"Personal space, Haruta," the older man chides. "She's a customer."

"It's alright." Robin smiles.

"Hey Thatch?" Haruta's voice is softer than before. "Should we do something about that?"

"About what?" Thatch joins the two at the table still drying a mug. "Watch the cafe." Thatch leaves the towel and mug on a different table. He pushes his way out the front door. He glances up and down the street before jogging across the road. Thank God for low traffic levels in the late morning.

"Pardon me, girls." He calls. The two children stop walking and stare at the man. They look to be about four and one years old. They're both pale and have stunning brown eyes. The four-year-old has long dirty blonde hair in twin pigtails. She wears white sandals that cover her toes and a white shirt under blue jean overalls that end at her knees. The one-year-old has short black hair and wears a simple yellow sundress with matching sandals. "Where are your parents?"

"Mommy couldn't come wid us. And Daddy can't know," the older girl explains.

"Oh. And where are you going?"

"The police station. We have to give them this." She holds up a white mailing envelope.

"You're going there by yourselves?"

"Yup! I big girl. I take care of Maxie."

"Ro take care! Ro take care!" The younger one cheers.

"I'm sure you are a big girl. But, can I give you a ride there anyway?"

"We not supposta take rides with anyone."

"Then can I walk with you? I know where the station is. It's not that far from here."

"Okay."

"Can I hold your hand?"

"Yea!" She holds up the hand that is not holding the younger girl's. "Lead the way Mister Hair."

 **Police Station SVU Squadroom, Thursday, April 19th**

"Slow day," An older man with glasses and slicked back hair comments as he enters the mess of a room.

"Mmhmm," A young brunette replies. She doesn't bother looking up from her paperwork.

"How was court, Munch?" A man with a slightly receding hairline is sitting across from the women.

"Same as always." Munch drops into a chair by his desk.

"Good. If it's such a slow day you can clean up this room," a man with grey hair and a balding head directs. "This is a workplace, not your kitchen counter." He gestures to the haphazard stacks of papers scattered around. A uniformed officer stands in the doorway with Thatch and the two girls not far behind.

"Perhaps, I can give you something else to do."

"What's up?" The woman puts her work aside.

The officer steps further into the room. "These three showed up about an hour ago with this." He holds up the envelope the older girl had previously. "It contains a letter and a USB drive."

"Why does this concern us?"

"We took a look at the drive. It doesn't have any viruses, but it contains several videos. We only looked at a few before we decided to turn the case over to you guys."

The woman stands up. "What's in the videos?"

"A man talking the oldest of those two girls into sexual favors."

"Alright, we'll take it from here," the balding man intercepts. "Benson, Stabler, talk to those three. Munch and Fin take a look at that envelope."

The officer hands over the evidence and leaves. The woman and the man across from her join the remaining three in the doorway. "I'm Detective Olivia Benson. This is my partner Detective Elliot Stabler. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm Thatch Edward. I saw these two walking alone. They told me they were coming here and I offered to go with them."

"Yeah. Mister Tatch is really nice." The older girl smiles.

"He sure is." Stabler kneels down. "What are your names?"

"Ro! Ro!" The younger girl points at the older one. "And Maxie!" She points to herself.

"Do you have a last name?"

"Marshall," the oldest replies. Thatch goes rigid.

"Why were you out alone?"

"Mama no go," the younger babbles.

"And Dad?"

"No Da."

"Mommy said she can't go with us because Daddy can't know."

"What can't Daddy know?"

"We not at home."


	2. The Girls

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. (Forgot to put this on the first chapter. Oops.)**

* * *

 **SVU Squadroom, Thursday, April 19th**

The two girls sit at the captain's desk. They're small enough that they both fit in his chair. They don't move from the chair, but they look all around them with wide eyes. Every few minutes the older girl glances down at the younger one.

"Alright." Stabler enters the room and makes a show of sitting in one of the chairs in front of the captain's desk. "Do you remember me?"

"Yeah." The older nods. "You're Mister Elli't Stabler."

"That's right." Stabler grins. "Could you tell me yours again?"

"Sissie's name is Maxie. Mine's Rogue."

"Pretty names." He starts writing in a notebook.

"Tank you." Her smile falters. "You has to write them down?"

"Yes. So, I can tell my friends later."

"Oh. I can spell them."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Mine spells R-O-G-U-E, space, D, period, space, M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L. And Maxie is M-A-X-X, space, D, period, space, M-A-R-S-H-A-L-L."

"Awesome. Thank you."

She beams.

"How old are you?"

"Maxie is one." She holds up a pointer finger. "And I'm four." She adds three fingers to the first. "No, wait." She puts one down. "I'm three. I'll be four soon."

"Do you know your mom's name?"

"No."

"What about Dad's?"

"Nope." She shakes her head.

"What do Mom and Dad call each other?"

"Love. Honey. Babe. Sometimes Daddy calls her mean things when he thinks me and Maxie not listening."

"What kind of mean things?"

"I'm not supposta to repeat them. I get in trouble."

"I won't get you in trouble. I promise."

Rogue jumps off the chair leaving Maxx reaching after her and climbs on Stabler's lab. She leans against him and whispers in his ear. Once done she runs back to the other chair, rejoining her sister.

"Is there anything else that happens when Mom and Dad think you're not listening?"

She nods.

"Can you tell me?"

"Daddy says it secret."

"It's okay to share your secret with me. I want to help Mommy and Daddy. Do you understand?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Can you tell me what happens then? What does Daddy say is a secret?"

"They yell sometimes. And Mommy cries. Daddy hurts her. But, he promised. Daddy promise Mommy not hurt anymore. Says she won't cry anymore." She wipes at her tears. The detective finds her a tissue.

"Has Daddy hurt you or Maxx?"

"Not on purpose."

"What did he do?"

Rogue shakes her head violently. "No. No. No."

"Ro?"Maxx clings to her sister's shirt. Rogue turns and pulls the younger into a tight hug.

"No. No."

"Alright. It's okay. You don't have to tell me now," Stabler soothes. "I'm going to go check on my friend Olivia, okay." He doesn't wait for a response.

 **Interrogation Room, Thursday, April 19th**

"Explain what happened again," Benson demands.

"I was at work-"

"Where?"

"The Fourth Division. It's a cafe and all day breakfast bar on Twelfth Street."

"Ok. Then what happened?"

"We only had one customer at the time. She sat in the same place as always: a booth by the window. She noticed something outside. She didn't say what. The waiter, Haruta, ran over first then asked me what we should do. I walked over, told Haruta to watch the cafe, and went over to the girls."

"You left work. You're not worried about getting in trouble with your boss?"

Thatch laughs. "I am the boss."

"Oh really."

"Yes. Well, technically Pops owns the building, but I run the cafe."

"I see. I'm going to need the names of everyone there at the time you saw the girls."

"Right. The waiter is Haruta Edward, my youngest sibling."

"Youngest sibling?"

"I have fourteen. All adopted, including me. Haruta's staying with me until they find their own place."

"They were the only one working?"

"Besides me, yes. We get slow around that text. No point in hiring people just to stand around."

"Any customers?"

"Only Robin."

"She is?"

"Robin Nico. She's one of our regulars. She's a graduate student at GLU. She's getting her master's in history and archeology, I think. That's all I know."

The door opens, and Stabler pokes his head in. "Mind if I interrupt."

"Go ahead."

Stabler steps into the room. "You got all tense when the girls told us their names. Why?"

Thatch doesn't respond. He stares down at his shaking hands.

"Answer me." Stabler gets closer to him. "What about those girls sets you off?"

Thatch's hands turn to shaking fists.

"You know them. Have you hurt them before?"

"What?" Thatch's chair clatters on the floor. "No! Never. I would never hurt those girls. Or anyone."

"Then how do you know them?"

"I don't." Thatch rightens the chair. "I know their name. Sort of."

"Explain," Benson orders.

"Their last name. Marshall. It's the same as _his_." The detectives can practically feel the distaste in his voice.

"Who is he?" Stabler breaks the tension.

"He almost became my brother. Pops decided against adopting him after he tried to kill me in my sleep."

"We need a name."

"Teach Marshall."


	3. During The Night

A/N: Holy shit. I haven't updated this in so long. Oops. Have two chapters now and I'll have more up in the next week.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or Law and Order SVU.

* * *

 **SVU Squadroom, Thursday, April 19th**

The four detectives and their balding captain gather around their desks.

"What have we got so far?" Captain Cragen demands.

"The Edwards and Miss Nico are cleared. They appear to be good Samaritans," Benson reports.

"The girls don't know either of their parent's names. The oldest says that they fight a lot and that the father is abusive to their mother. They panicked when I asked if he ever hurt them," Stabler chimes in.

"What about the USB and the note?" Cragen turns to the other detectives.

"The videos appear to be from home security cameras. They show a middle-aged man abusing the girls," Munch speaks up next. "There's footage of him masturbating over their crib and him coercing the three-year-old into handjobs and oral sex."

"Sick bastard," Stabler mutters. "What'd the note say?"

"Don't know who it's from. She didn't sign her name, only identified herself as the girl's mother. Says she doesn't want to press charges against the father but she wants her kids in a better home," Fin explains.

"Well, we can't do that without pressing charges. Tomorrow's game plan: Benson look into this Teach Marshall; Stabler see if you can get more from the girls; Fin find anything you can on their mother or any other relatives; Munch, try to get a good photo of him from the videos. If not, pass around a description."

"What about the kids? Where are they going tonight?"

"I can see if any children homes have free space." A child services worker walks into the room.

"I don't like the sound of that." Benson crosses her arms.

"The only other option is they stay with one of you."

Silence.

"Let me call my wife," Stabler gives in. "I'll see if we have a crib for the younger one."

"What about Thatch Edward?"

"What about him, Benson?" The captain looks to his detective.

"He asked to be kept in the loop. Wanted to know if he could do anything for them."

"Call him down later so I can have a chat with him," the social worker decides. "I'll see if he's playing good samaritans or if he's prepared to take care of those kids."

"What do you mean?"

"Regardless of where they are tonight, they'll need a temporary guardian while the parents are investigated. Depending on the outcome, they may even need a permanent one."

 **Stabler House, Thursday, April 19th**

"Remember we are having guests over for dinner," a pregnant woman states as she and her children set the table. "Be kind to them."

"Here we are." Elliot Stabler walks through the door of his house carrying Maxx and holding the door for Rouge.

"Welcome home, honey," the women, his wife, Kathy Stabler, greets with a smile. Elliot sets Maxx gently on her feet on the floor before sharing a kiss with his wife.

"And how are you two beautiful girls?" Kathy bends down to their level.

Rouge tilts her head to the side. "Okay."

Maxx hides behind her sister holding tight to the older toddler's dress.

"You're just in time for dinner." Kathy smiles. "I made plates for you at the table."

"T'ank you," Rouge says quietly. Neither girl move.

"It's alright. Come on," Elliot urges. He helps them into their chairs.

The two eat messily but stay quiet as the Stabler family chats throughout dinner.

After dinner, Elliot sets up a crib in his living room. "Alright," he addresses the two sisters. "The crib is all set for Maxx. Will you be alright sleeping on the couch, Rouge?" The older girl nods. "Unfortunately we don't have anything for you to change into." Maxx nor Rouge respond. "Alright," Elliot clears his throat awkwardly. "Let's get you two settled in bed."

 **Whitebeard Manor, Sabaody, Thursday, April 19th**

A sleek black car pulls up the long driveway. Two siblings sit in the front seat.

"Thatch?" Haruta looks to their brother.

"Hmm." He doesn't take his eyes off the paved road.

"Why'd they ask about Teach?"

Thatch sighs. "What did you tell them?"

They shrug. "Everything I know. Which isn't very much. The whole thing happened when I was five and just got adopted. I remember Teach was a jerk and I said goodnight to you one night and the next day I was visiting you in the hospital. No one explained what happened. You all still haven't."

Thatch parks the car with several others in front of a huge remastered boarding house. He folds his arms on top of the wheel. Avoiding the horn, he lowers his head.

"Thatch?" Haruta places a hand on his back.

"We didn't want you to know. You're the youngest of us. The baby of the family."

"I'm not a little kid anymore. You don't have to keep protecting me."

"We want to though. That's the problem."

"I know. But, I can take care of myself now. I understand that you want to protect me and you guys want to be the strong reliable big brothers. And you all are -always have been and always will be- but everyone has a weakness and a breaking point. You don't have to hide those parts from me."

Thatch lets out a wet laugh. "It's hard not to." He sits up wiping stray water marks off his face. "We'll talk about it later. For now let's just enjoy the party."

"Right. The birthday party for three."

"Pops, Jiru, and Fossa."

"How old are they again?"

"Fossa's 39, Jiru's 27, and nobody knows Pops'."

"Lies."

Thatch laughs. "He's 77."

"My family is a bunch of old men."

"Oh, how I wish I was 25 again."

Haruta sticks their tongue out at him.

Hours pass, the large family is gathered in the living room. They all snack on various foods and nurse alcoholic drinks. Marco hugs his boyfriend, Ace, from beyond and watches Pops sip another sake. Pops gives his oldest son a wry smile from his seat on the loveseat. Haruta drinks a glass of water after doing a round of shots with Jozu, Rakuyo, and Jiru. The four of them sit in a cluster on the floor by a coffee table. Fossa, Atmos, Vista, and Kingdrew share one of the coaches passing around the chicken wing dip. Izo laughs quietly with Ace as they talk. Blenheim, Blamenco, Curiel, and Namur sit on the floor and use a second coffee table to play a game of poker using beer and M&Ms in place of money. Thatch sits on the floor with his back against the couch four of his brothers take up. While the rest of the room is chattering and generally happy, Thatch stares into space as he downs the last of his beer.

"Thatch," Pops gets the attention of his fifth eldest child. "Is everything alright, son?"

"What?" Thatch looks up at him in confusion. "Oh. Yeah. I'm fine."

"Thatch." Marco frowns. The chatter in the living room turns to silence.

"Don't worry about it." Thatch insists. "The party-"

"The party is over," Fossa interrupts.

"Yeah." Jiru agrees. "It was set for 5 Thursday night to midnight. It's now 2 in the morning on Friday."

Thatch shakes his head.

"You do realize," Marco starts. "Even if you don't tell us, we will find out what's going on. We always do."

No response.

"Um…" Haruta sets their glass down. "I don't know how it got to this point but I know how it started."

"Wait. Give him the chance to explain," Newgate intervenes. "Thatch, son, we only want to help. Please tell us what is going on."

Thatch waves a hand in Haruta's direction.

Haruta explains everything that they know: finding the girls, Thatch helping them, and being questioned by detectives.

"They questioned you? About what?" Ace asks.

Haruta shrugs. "Simple stuff. What I did when I saw the girls, if I've seen them before, if I know who they are, and things like that. It got weird when they asked about Teach."

"Teach?"

Haruta nods. "Teach Marshall."

"Oh."

"You know him, Ace?" Marco looks down at the young man in his arms.

"Sort of. I met him once or twice a few years ago. My sister knew him better than me."

"He's not the kind of person you or your family should get involved with," Thatch advices, taking a sip of his beer.

"Noted."

"What does the bastard have to do with the girls anyway?" Fossa crosses his arms.

Haruta shrugs again. "I don't know."

Thatch sighs as the attention once again returns to him. "I brought him up when they were questioning me."

"What? Why?" Izo demands. "That asshole is not our concern anymore. What he did is in the past."

"I know. But, those girls… they have his name."

"What do you mean 'have his name'? What are their names?"

"Ro and Max Marshall."

"He has kids!?"

"Damn," Fossa mutters. "How old are they?"

"Does it matter?" Kingdew questions. "They're probably just as bad as him."

"No," Thatch snaps. "They're less than five years old. And, regardless of age, no one deserves to be judged based on the actions of their parents."

"You're right. Sorry."

"They're so young," Izo muses. "Where is their mother?"

"At their house presumably. The only thing they said about their parents while I was around was that their dad doesn't know they're gone and their mother couldn't go with them for some reason."

"Huh."

"They're relationship to Teach isn't what's bothering you, is it son?"

"What worries me about their relation to Teach is what kind of Hell he may have put them through. But, uh, that's not what worries me the most."

"And what is that?" Newgate watches his son carefully.

Thatch stares at the floor for a moment then meets his father's gaze. "I asked the detectives to keep me updated on the girls and to let me. know if there was anything I could do for them."

"And that may include taking care of them."

"Yeah."

"What's this issue with that?" Izo looks between the two older man.

"I don't know how to take care of children that young. I mean I helped take care of some of you guys but the youngest was Haruta and Kingdew when they were five and six."

"Gurararara. I haven't either. The youngest I adopted was Jozu when he was four. But, I'm sure we can figure something out."

"My mom likes kids. She may be able to help," Ace volunteers.

"Alright. Thatch keep us updated and we'll work something out," Newgate decides.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." He grins.

Thatch smiles back. "Thank you."


	4. Meeting New People

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs.

* * *

 **Whitebeard Manor, Sabaody, Saturday, April 21st  
** Thatch paces around his father's living room. "Oh my god," he mutters to himself. "Oh my god. What if I can't do this? What if I mess up? Oh my god, What have I done? I don't know what I'm doing. I'm going to-"  
"Thatch. Son," Pops interrupts his rambling. "You will do just fine and if you need help, your family will be here for you."  
Thatch stops pacing.  
"He's right yoi." Marco puts a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "I'm positive you'll do great. Stop doubting yourself yoi."  
Ace slips into the room with a grimace. "My mom is on her way here. She said she can help you pick up stuff for them."  
"Thank you." Thatch sags in relief.  
"You don't seem too happy about that yoi." Marco leaves Thatch to hug his boyfriend from behind.  
Ace's scowls and leans into Marco. "She's bringing that man with her."  
"Ace," Marco sighs. "He is her husband and he is your father yoi. No matter how much you try to deny it."  
"Doesn't mean I have to like it. Or him." His scowl deepens.  
Marco rolls his eyes.  
 **SVU Squadroom, Saturday, April 21st**  
Elliot Stabler crouches down by the two little girls. He gestures to Thatch standing in the office doorway. "Do you remember this man?"  
Rouge and Maxx nod.  
"That's Mister T'atch. He help us find here," Rouge asserts.  
"That's right," Stabler agrees. "Mister Thatch is going to take care of you while we find out what's going on with you your mom and dad."  
"Okay." Rouge grins. "Mister T'atch is really nice."  
Stabler chuckles. "He is. Are you two ready to go?"  
They both nod. Stabler accompanies them on the short walk to Thatch.  
"Thank you again, Mister Edward," he greets. "Please give us a call if you find out anything on their parents or home life."  
"Will do." Thatch shakes Stabler's hand. "Alright, you guys ready to get out of here?" He picks up Maxx and holds out a hand for Rouge. She grasps it tightly with her little fingers. "There are some people outside that want to meet you."  
"Is they nice?" Rouge asks as she lets Thatch lead her out of the building.  
"Most of the time," Thatch laughs. "One of them is my brother. Then there's a friend of mine and his mother."  
"Cool."  
"Very cool." Thatch agrees.  
Once outside of the large office building, Thatch leads them over to two cars. Standing by the cars are two men and a woman.  
"Hello there," the woman greets with a smile. "What are your names?"  
Maxx hides her face in Thatch's neck. Rouge giggles. She raises her hand as high as she can. "I'm Rouge." She points to the other girl. "That's my little sissy, Maxx."  
"Such beautiful names." The woman crouches down in front of the child. "Did you know, my name is Rouge too?"  
"Really?" Little Rouge stares up at the bigger Rouge in awe.  
"Really, really."  
"That's so cool."  
Rouge giggles at the child's excitement. "If you want, you can call me Grandma."  
"Okay, Gran'ma." Little Rouge grins. The woman stands up. "This is my son, Ace." She gestures to the twenty-five year old ebony. "And Thatch's brother Marco." She points to the blonde man holding Ace's hand.  
"Hello!"  
 **Walmart, New York, Saturday, April 21st**  
"Why did we have to come," Ace whines.  
"Because Marco volunteered you and your father needs time to catch up with Newgate."  
Marco shakes his head. "Who would have thought our fathers would know each other yoi."  
"He's not my dad."  
"Yes, he is (yoi)," his mother and Marco chorus.  
"Whatever." Ace scowls and watches Thatch lead the girls down a toy aisle.  
"So much toys," the older child gasps.  
"Toys. Toys," Maxx cheers.  
"Would you like to pick one out?" Thatch offers.  
"Pick one out?" Little Rouge looks up at him.  
"Yeah. Have you never picked out your own toys?"  
"Daddy brings them home. Us and Mommy pick from pictures on co'puter."  
"You never went to a store?"  
"We no leave home before other day."  
Rouge, the older one, freezes. "Those poor girls." She sighs. "And you said they're related to Teach Marshall?"  
"It's possible yoi."  
She shakes her head. "I can't imagine what they've been through."  
"Do you know him yoi?"  
"I never met Marshall but I've heard of him. My daughter, Jacklynn, was dating him for a while. Roger met the man and didn't like him." She looks at Ace. "That's the first and only time I've seen your father and sister fight like that. She's been giving us the silent treatment ever since. And that was over four years ago."  
"Do you think they ran off together? Maybe those are her kids?" Ace gestures lamely to Maxx and the much younger Rouge.  
"Doubtful. Jacklynn and I may not have seen eye to eye on many things and we may have gotten into as many fights as you have with your father. But I know my daughter is not that stupid. She would not have stayed with that man."


End file.
